No es Inmoral
by desperatesmirks
Summary: ¿Cordial camarería que suelen establecer los padres de dos compañeros de escuela? ¿Amistosa alianza? ¿Amigos? ¿O algo más? .-.Oneshot basado en el fic Inmoral de PerlaNegra, dedicado para ella en un homenaje -recurso desesperado-, del foro Drarry


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jotaká, quien se fue a América, aprendió el idioma, se tiñó el cabello, e hizo entrar al país 30 kilos de bananas escondidos en su ropa, entró a una increíble páginas de fics y ahora se hace llamar Perla Shumajer. La Diosa._

_El universo de Inmoral le pertenece a la fantástica PerlaNegra._

_**Aclaraciones: **_Basado en el fic Inmoral de PerlaNegra, si no lo leyeron, se los recomiendo para poder entender mejor esta historia -aunque igual se entiende-, de todos modos, se los recomiendo porque es un fic de la puta madre. sadjalskjflkdsjkjasjsal!! (La pareja principal de ese fic es AS/S)

_****_Los textos en cursiva son cuando un personaje está en su casa culo para arriba y la cabeza en la chimenea. (:

_**Beta:**_ Suiris, gracias preciosa.

_**Dedicatoria:** Perlita, ya lo has leído en el foro Drarry, y también ya leíste mis intenciones al hacerte este fic, pero te las vuelvo a mencionar: si necesitas cambiarte de fandom y elegir a los Harmiones, a los Snarrys o a los Drobbys (porque yo se que el último es una gran tentación. xD), tienes todo mi apoyo porque eres una de las mejores que conozco, no solo como escritora y traductora, sino como persona. ¡Dios! ¡¡Lo que daría por tener una madre como tú!! Eres maravillosa mujer._

* * *

—Sí, Albus—repitió Scorpius—. Ayer tu padre estuvo en mi casa.

—_¿Por qué? _—Preguntó el pequeño Albus, otra vez—_, no lo entiendo._

—No lo sé —aseguró el rubio, el cuál observaba la cabeza de Potter que estaba en la chimenea—. Si lo supiera no te estaría cuestionando a ti, precisamente.

—_Gracias _—gruñó Al—. _Esto es serio, Scorpius ¿Y si se enteraron de nuestro juego?_

—¿Los secretos? —el moreno asintió—. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

—_Claro que sí_ —Malfoy levantó una ceja—. _Bueno, no del todo. Tú no entenderías, Malfoy._

—Creo que sí, Potter —Albus suspiró.

—_Mi padre no estaría muy contento, si supiera que yo sé el problema que hubo entre ellos de jóvenes._

—¿Por qué? —La cabeza de Albus desapareció por un momento y volvió a aparecer.

—_No lo sé, no estaría contento y punto final._

—De acuerdo, es tú familia no la mía —Scorpius se paró del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a la chimenea—. Pero tú familia ha estado toda la tarde del día de ayer en esta casa —dijo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras—. Así que por el momento, me incumbe.

—_Imbécil._

—Idiota.

Ambos niños sonrieron y luego fruncieron el ceño.

—_Verdaderamente, no tengo idea que es lo que hacía mi padre en tu casa._

—Hay que averiguarlo.

—_Sí, tienes razón_ —admitió Albus, luego miró hacia un costado—. _Acaba de llegar mi mamá con James y Lily, debo irme._

—Está bien, vete. Y por favor, Potter —rogó Scorpius—, se discreto. Nadie debe enterarse que tu padre estuvo aquí.

—_Claro que nadie va a enterarse, el secreto me costó caro después de todo_ —Scorpius sonrió—. _Averigua lo que puedas, y cualquier cosa… ya sabes._

—Sí, sí. Una carta en blanco y te aparecerás en la chimenea —Albus asintió y le dirigió una última sonrisa, luego desapareció.

**-x-x-x-**

Extrañamente, esa no fue la única vez que Harry Potter visitó a Draco Malfoy en la mansión, empezaron siendo visitas por trabajo: "Firma este papel de gran importancia, Malfoy", "que nos tienes que ayudar con un objeto oscuro encontrado en tal lado", "la colaboración monetaria que nos diste fue de gran ayuda, pero podrías participar con tu intelecto", y otras frases de ese tipo, salían de la boca de Harry según Scorpius. Pero luego, las visitas fueron más frecuentes y no solo eran por trabajo, en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Albus y Scorpius se dieron cuenta que ellos dos estaban empezando a tener una especie de amistad que, generalmente, aparecía entre los padres de dos compañeros de colegio. El problema recaía en que estando en el colegio no podían vigilarlos, aunque le habían dejado muy en claro al elfo doméstico de Scorpius que les echara un vistazo por si, en algún momento, se les ocurría olvidar la especie de tregua que había entre ellos y empezar una batalla medieval en el salón de Malfoy Manor.

—Potter, otra vez por aquí… que raro —lo recibió Malfoy, sentado en el sillón favorito de Scorpius, sin levantar su mirada del periódico— y demasiado temprano, además.

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo Harry y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a su lado—. ¿Has recibido la nota de McGonagall? —Draco asintió—. Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo con que debemos hacer algo?

—Potter, que tu hijo se lleve mal con mi hijo y se tiren un par de hechizos no tendría que preocuparte demasiado —dijo Draco y dejó de leer El Profeta—, sería raro si no fuera así.

—Albus y Scorpius se llevan bien —soltó Potter después de un minuto—, son amigos.

—Porque ese niño es astuto e inteligente, por algo va a Slytherin, tu otro hijo es como… —Potter lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no por eso Malfoy dejo de hablar— demasiado Gryffindor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —interrogó el morocho—. No tiene sentido que después de todo por lo que pasamos, James y Scorpius se peleen por una enemistad de casas.

—¿Todo por lo que pasamos? —Preguntó el rubio— Si te refieres a la guerra puedes mencionarla en frente mío, Potter —Harry se removió incomodo— ¿Crees que no sería capaz de afrontarlo?

—Nunca dije eso.

—Por favor, Potter. Tú no eres para nada disimulado ¿Crees que nunca me doy cuenta cuando evitas el tema de la guerra, cuando evitas el mencionar que tú y yo acabamos en bandos separados por una simple enemistad de casas, para comenzar? —Malfoy se paró dándole la espalda y dejó el diario sobre el sillón—. Vamos, puedes decir eso que te has guardado en estos dos años de cordial camarería.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que escuchó, antes de que el portador de esa voz se marchara por la chimenea detrás de él. Draco se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando las cenizas.

**-x-x-x-**

—_¿Discutieron? _—fue la simple pregunta que Scorpius le hizo al elfo doméstico a través de la chimenea.

—Poppy no lo llamaría una discusión Señorito Malfoy, solamente tuvieron un desliz —la cabeza de Scorpius desapareció y apareció la de Albus.

—_Pero, no se hablan más. ¿Verdad?_ —preguntó inseguro.

—No, Señorito Potter, no se hablan más. Poppy escuchó las últimas palabras dichas en esa habitación y está seguro que no se hablaron nunca más.

—_¡Genial! _—dijo Albus, pero repentinamente en su lugar estaba una cabeza platinada.

—_No es genial, imbécil. ¿No te das cuenta que así nunca sabremos porque se pelearon? _—le explicó Scorpius a un Albus que Poppy no veía—. _De todos modos, Poppy quiero que estés atento, más atento de lo que has estado. No voy a decir que me alegra que esos dos dejen de ser amiguitos, era lindo tener la presencia del Señor Potter en mi casa._

—_¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Scorpius? _—se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—_Nada, Potter, sal de la chimenea. Poppy, ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pedí?_

—Sí, Señorito, mientras el Señor Malfoy no contradiga esa orden, Poppy puede obedecerlo.

—_De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que irnos. La próxima vez aparécete en el colegio_ —el joven Malfoy desapareció no sin antes escucharse un:

—_¿Te agrada mi padre?_

**-x-x-x-**

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres pensativo, hacía unos meses que no sabía nada de Malfoy, no es que le importe en verdad, solo es que tenían cosas de las cuales hablar, como el… ¿Quidditch? Sí, eso era, tenían que hablar sobre Quidditch y el desastroso campeonato de los Chudley Cannons. En una reacción inesperada se encaminó hacia el Caldero Chorreante para usar su chimenea, no podía dejar de hablar de ese tan importante y vital tópico, así que sin pensarlo, arrojó los polvos flu y se encontró viajando hacia la Mansión de su Némesis.

—¡Señor Potter! —Chilló un elfo doméstico que pasaba por allí y realizó una reverencia—. Poppy se alegra de verlo, Señor. Si busca al Señor Malfoy, él se encuentra en la biblioteca. ¿Quisiera que Poppy lo acompañe?

—No, gracias —Harry no esperó a ser anunciado por el pequeño individuo sino que siguió caminando sin escucharlo, subió las escaleras y en un segundo estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

—¿Potter? —dijo Malfoy quien estaba sentado en un escritorio revisando unos papeles, de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia las piernas de Harry, o mejor dicho, hacia el elfo que se encontraba detrás de las piernas de Harry—. ¿Puedes explicar esto, Poppy?

—Lo siento, Señor. Poppy no tenía idea que Potter actuaría de esa manera. Poppy iba a anunciar al Señor Potter cuando éste se le adelantó y…

—No hace falta que te excuses, Poppy, yo le explicaré a Malfoy —lo interrumpió el niño que vivió—, ahora puedes irte —Harry miró a Malfoy con determinación, Draco le retuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que la dirigió hacia el pequeño elfo y asintió, éste se retiró cerrando la puerta.

—¿A qué debo tu grata visita? —preguntó Malfoy con indiferencia. Harry iba a contestarle, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía idea porque estaba en frente de Draco, en su casa y mirándolo con cara de idiota mientras buscaba una buena escusa del por qué de su visita.

—¿Viste el desastroso partido de los Chudley Cannons? —y eso sonó mucho más estúpido de lo que había sonado en su cabeza.

—Creo que la edad te afecta, Potter —dijo Draco sin vueltas y volvió a su papelerío—. Si me haces el favor de retirarte…

—No te atrevas a ignorarme —fue la simple respuesta del otro. El rubio volvió a levantar su cabeza, esta vez con un poco más de interés.

—Te ignoraré todo lo que yo quiera si me vienes con estupideces.

Potter se acercó al escritorio y lo rodeó, quedando al lado de Malfoy, éste lo miró con una ceja alzada esperando la razón por tal atrevimiento de parte del moreno.

—No pienso irme, no quiero irme.

—¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Malfoy enojado, mientras se paraba y quedaba justo en frente de Harry a una corta distancia— ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?

—Quiero más, mucho más de esa cosa que tenemos entre nosotros —Draco lo miró extrañado.

—No hay una 'cosa' entre nosotros, Potter.

—Sí que la hay —Harry suspiró y volvió a mirar a Malfoy—. Quiero que volvamos a tener esa amistosa camarería entre nosotros, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no me pidas que te diga por qué, puesto que ni yo lo sé, pero me agradas y eres con el único que puedo ser yo mismo, eres el único que me hace sentir que tengo diecisiete años otra vez. Quiero tu amistad, Malfoy —y Draco se quedó pasmado, no esperaba esa confesión de parte de Potter.

—¿Quieres mi amistad? —Le respondió Draco— Te fuiste de mi casa hace cuatro meses solamente porque no podías hablar de la guerra en frente mío, porque te doy lástima, porque crees que tú eres el único capaz de sobrellevar todo el infierno que vivimos ¡Tú eres el héroe y yo soy el maldito cobarde que te debe la vida!

—¡Yo nunca dije eso, ni lo sentí!—gritó Harry, ahora sí furioso—. No pongas palabras en mi boca que jamás salieron de ella, Malfoy.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste "lo siento"? Yo te responderé: porque tu complejo de héroe no te permite ser feliz y sientes todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir los demás cuando al niño dorado le llovía la gloria desde los cielos —Draco se acercó mucho más a Harry para poder escupirle todas sus mierdas en la cara, pero el de gafas lo interrumpió.

—¡Te estaba pidiendo perdón por no aceptar tu mano cuando tenía once años, imbécil! —la cara de Draco no tenía comparación alguna con todas las que le había visto, ésta estaba llena de incredulidad, de sorpresa y un extraño brillo que no podía distinguirse. Harry pensó que lo iba a abofetear, pero como eso no sucedió siguió con su relato—. Para ese tiempo ya había pensado en que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, pero que nunca me permitirías serlo si no aclarábamos un par de cosas.

» Es cierto que al principio no quería hablar de la guerra contigo, pero no era por ti precisamente, no me gusta tocar ese tema con nadie. Hasta que me di cuenta que no me molestaría abordarlo contigo porque estoy seguro de que, a pesar que nos encontrábamos en bandos distintos, tu si me entenderías. Pero no podía comenzar de un día para el otro hablando así como si nada, por eso te dije que lo sentía… porque de algún modo durante estos dos años de haberte conocido mejor, aprendí que no eres la persona que creí que eras. Un poco más arrogante sí, pero no eres el viejo Malfoy que conocí en el colegio, eres tan sólo Draco y que si hubiera aceptado tu mano aquel día, talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes —Harry terminó su relato y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, para luego dejarse caer sobre el escritorio cruzando los brazos y mirando a Malfoy mientras esperaba su reacción, y fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Eres tan elocuente, Potter, siempre esperando que los demás piensen en todo el mundo que te armas para tan solo decir una cosa —Draco suavizó su cara y sonriendo altaneramente dijo:— Tengo un par de entradas para el Puddlemere United, no esperes que te acompañe a ver a los asquerosos Chudley Cannons —Harry sonrió y su "Némesis" le correspondió.

**-x-x-x-**

—¿¡Amigos!? ¿Ahora resulta que son amigos? —dijo James Potter, al escuchar lo que su hermano le contó cuando volvían a casa en el compartimiento del tren que Albus compartía con Scorpius—. ¡Amigos! Mi padre y tu padre, _amigos _—repitió señalando a Scorpius.

—Creo que ya quedó bastante claro que son amigos, Potter —le dijo Scorpius—. Además hacen demasiado alboroto ¿Cuál es el problema? No me parece que sea nada impropio o ilegal.

—Imagínate si deciden que pasemos la cena de Navidad las dos familias,_ juntas_ —señaló James—. Yo, sentado en la misma mesa que tú, teniendo la peor cena de toda mi vida.

—James no creo que eso ocurra —le aseguró su hermano—. No creo que esto sea tan terrible, papá no te obligará a ir a la casa de Scorpius si no quieres ir, siempre que te obliga él sale perdiendo y tú te sales con la tuya.

—Pero ahora tiene el poder Malfoy de su lado —Albus y Scorpius lo miraron con una ceja levantada al estilo Slytherin, James ni se molesto en explicarse, luego miró hacia la ventana y se quedó pensando— Aunque esto puede tener su lado divertido, si es que papá nos obliga a permanecer juntos en algunos momentos, me las arreglaré para que esos momentos sean placenteros para mi y una tortura para ti —finalizó señalando otra vez a Scorpius—. El verano va a ser divertido mientras espero los resultados de mis MHB —luego sin decir nada más, se retiró del compartimiento.

Scorpius tembló imperceptiblemente y luego miró hacia Albus quien sonreía, cuando se percató de esa mirada se puso serio de golpe.

—¿Cuánto por tu secreto? —preguntó el joven Malfoy a Albus, Potter sonrió y en seguida se puso a pensar que es lo que quería que Scorpius le diera.

**-x-x-x-**

Veintidós meses pasaron desde aquella charla que tuvo lugar en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se hacían cada vez más unidos. No compartían la amistad que habían compartido Harry con Ron y Hermione en su infancia —ésta última era otro tipo de amistad— no era solo para pasarla bien, sino que le hacía bien a ambos estar cerca en la compañía del otro. Era extraño, se insultaban como siempre, había pleitos que podían llegar a durar horas, pero siempre terminaban el día con un alivio en el pecho y cuando se acostaban en sus respectivas camas, en sus respectivas casas, una sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros, aunque jamás lo admitirían uno al otro.

Hasta cierto día, en que todo cambió.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Potter!

—¡Tú eres el imbécil, Malfoy!

—No, y lo sabes ¿Crees que a tu esposa le hace gracia que le digas que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa? —Draco se pasó las manos por su pelo y luego suspiró.

—No veo que tenga nada de malo —refutó Harry.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó Draco exasperado—. La inútil de tu mujer cree nosotros dos nos estamos acostando, Potter.

Silencio. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Draco.

—No creo que ella piense eso…—el rubio ni se molestó en mirarlo—, de verdad, ella sí cree que tengo un amante, pero te aseguro que ella piensa que es una mujer, no un hombre y mucho menos tú.

—Y si es así, ¿Por qué demonios le das razones para que lo crea si no tienes ningún amorío? —lo cuestionó Draco ahora sí girando su cabeza para verlo. Harry no respondió en seguida, sino que se quedó mirando los ojos de Draco que estaban tan cerca, no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Lo único que sabía era que no amaba a su esposa, pero mientras seguía mirando los ojos de Draco la respuesta llegó a su boca sin siquiera pensarla.

—Porque quiero que así lo piense, quiero que no me moleste, quiero que me odie, así no siento culpa por quererla cada día un poco menos, así no siento culpa por estar enamorándome de otra persona —susurró Harry, y a Draco se le paró el corazón, porque en esos años que llevaba de amistad con Potter jamás le había hablado de esa forma, y le gustaba, a pesar de que sabía que lo que sentía por Potter era inmoral.

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien que no es tu esposa? Que macabro, Potter —dijo Malfoy y corrió su cara, tratando de escapar el embriagante olor que provenía de Potter.

—No lo sé, tengo que averiguarlo… pero creo que sí —se acercó un poco más y rozó su mano con la mano de Malfoy, los ojos de Draco se dirigieron directo a ese punto y estuvo tentado de preguntar cómo lo averiguaría.

—Interesante —su voz sonó rasposa, un calor que no sentía hacía bastante tiempo le estaba inundando la mente y sobre todo el cuerpo, y sabía que ese calor provenía de la cercanía de Potter y de sus malditos susurros.

—No tanto —dijo Harry y sin ningún pudor acercó su boca al oído de Malfoy— ¿Me ayudarías a averiguarlo? —Draco giró su cabeza sorprendido y se maldijo en cuanto se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, porque ahora, a pocos centímetros de su cara se encontraba la boca de Potter; rosada, llamativa, sugestiva y provocadora, como un dulce helado de fresa en verano, como un cigarro en invierno y como una enorme polla cuando estaba caliente y hambriento de sexo. ¡Por Merlín! No podía creer que el acababa de pensar eso viendo a _Potter_, a_ Harry_, a su nuevo_ amigo._

Y Harry lo entendió, no hizo falta el darse cuenta que odiaba llegar a la noche a su casa no porque no quería ver a Ginny, sino porque no quería alejarse de Draco. Era difícil, mierda que era difícil, pero el tenía derecho a ser feliz, había dado toda su vida para que los demás tengan ese cuento de hadas que esperaban, y él jamás pudo encontrar aquello que lo llenaba por completo, salvo sus hijos. Porque estaba orgullo de sus tres hijos, y los amaba cada día más, pero también tenía derecho a amar a una persona que lo acompañe por el resto de su vida, y desde que vio a Draco Malfoy en la plataforma —diecinueve años después de haber acabado con Voldemort— supo que esa persona no quería que fuera Ginny. Ahora faltaba que Draco lo entendiera, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue agarrarlo por la nuca con su mano derecha y atraerlo hacia sí.

Sus labios se fundieron al instante, Harry sintió que iba hasta el cielo y volvía, porque los labios de Draco eran suaves pero no eran femeninos, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron Harry descubrió que la boca del rubio era caliente, húmeda y seguramente era el sabor más exquisito que había probado en toda su vida. La pasión no se no se hizo esperar y Draco rodeó a Harry por la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia si, el moreno se acomodó y se sentó a horcajadas de él. Siguieron así, hasta que la caprichosa cordura, quiso aparecer y llevar a esos hombres de vuelta a la realidad.

—No —susurró Draco—. Está mal Harry, esto no puede estar bien.

—Digas lo que digas —dijo Harry mientras lamía la barbilla del otro— no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad, no está mal Draco, esto no es inmoral…

—Porque se siente _jodidamente_ bien —continuó Draco al sentir la punzante erección de Harry sobre la suya.

Y realmente no era nada impropio, ni ilegal, estaba bien, no era impuro, no estaban haciéndole mal a nadie, porque estaban llenos de paz y felices. Y cuando luego —tras haber tenido la sesión de sexo más maravillosa de la historia—, se dieron cuenta que lo suyo no era pasajero; que había algo más, que ni una estúpida rivalidad entre casas, ni una guerra que se llevó miles de vidas y trajo sólo desgracias, ni un matrimonio sin amor podían interrumpir ese anhelo de estar juntos, ni Harry ni Draco sintió la más mínima culpa.

Porque el amor que Draco y Harry sentían: _era correcto._

**-x-x-x-**

_**Harry Potter suspiró y dijo casi como para él mismo—: Si hay algo que he aprendido, Al, es que lo que te hace feliz y te da paz, no puede ser inmoral. Simplemente... no puede serlo.**_

_**PerlaNegra**_

* * *

Este fic fue publicado el 27 de agosto en el foro Drarry, en una fecha especial por ser elegida para un homenaje a **PerlaNegra**, una persona increíble.

¿Leíste este fic y no has leído nada de ella? Hereje, ve ya a leer todos los maravillosos fics que están en su profile, la encontrarás en mis autores favoritos, pero antés déjame un **Review**, porque sino, también serás castigado.

_La psicópata enamorada de Jamie-pooh, Naruto-kun y Draquito, _

**_Carli-chan_**


End file.
